


First Date (Or, How the Pack Stalked Derek and Erica Because They Had Nothing Better To Do)

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also it's supposed to be humorous, Awkward stalking, F/M, First Date, Humor, Kissing too, XP I'm awful with tags, and Hand Holding, and Scott, at least by Stiles, is involved, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title explains it all. If you want, this could be a sort of sequel to A Helping Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date (Or, How the Pack Stalked Derek and Erica Because They Had Nothing Better To Do)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is reading this fic, but also wondering when Time After Time will be updated, I thank you for your patience, and I'll try and get back into the groove of Sterek...once I'm done having these Stydia, Derica, and Scallison feels. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

It started as a study group. Really, it did. But the teenagers just got bored with it after a while, as teenagers are want to do. Plus, Derek kept moving around his room right above them, either pacing or...well, it was Derek, so he was probably pacing. After a few minutes of hearing the Alpha walking around his room, pausing briefly for a few seconds before walking again, one of the wolves decided to point out something unusual.

It was Isaac. "Doesn't he smell a bit..." shrugging a shoulder, cue perpetual eyebrow quirk, "Agitated?"

Stiles, being the only human present, looked around in slight frustration as the others nodded. "You can smell agitation, too? Is there anything your freaky werewolf powers *can't* detect?"

"When you're going to shut your mouth," Jackson glowered. Lydia glared at him, opening her mouth to say something, but was ever so rudely interrupted by Boyd standing up and saying something.

"I'll go check on him."

Everyone nodded. Just as he was going towards the stairs, the door opened. All eyes turned to Erica standing there, not dressed in her usual racy style, but in a nice light jacket, white shirt, and black pants with cute little flats. Around her neck was a necklace with a wolf pendant. She also smelled a bit agitated.

"Hi guys," she waved a little.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked, no filter as usual. Allison could only pat him on the head in sympathy for his stupidity. Erica was used to it too--maybe not as much as Allison or Stiles, but enough--so she ignored him and simply stood in the doorway for a minute or two.

"Are you going to come in?" Danny asked, motioning her inside.

"No," Erica replied with a shake of the head, "I'm leaving soon anyways."

As if on cue, Derek came down the stairs, also not dressed like himself. No longer in soul-wrenching black, but a regular grey-tan hoodie over a white shirt, nicer jeans, and sneakers. It was such a strange sight that the pack didn't know what else to do but stare. And stare. And...and stare.

"Ready to go?" Erica asked, smiling in an almost shy way that was really unlike her.

"Yeah," Derek nodded, and turning to the pack, "Don't tear my house down."

They left. Silence reigned over the room, before Lydia pointed out what they were all thinking. Well, what they were all thinking, minus Scott. He was thinking they were doing something else. "They're going on a date." she whipped her head around to look at her packmates. "Did anyone know they were going on a date before now?" everyone shook their heads.

"I didn't even think they liked each other that way," Allison murmured.

"Maybe they were going somewhere...not on a date," Stiles suggested, but when they all stared at him like he was an idiot, he nodded, "Yeah, no, you're right, it's a date."

"What would they possibly do?" Jackson wondered, "It's *Derek* and *Erica*."

"Maybe we should find out?" Isaac smirked. Lydia tilted her head.

"Follow them?"

"Why not?"

"But," Stiles objected, "Wouldn't they be able to smell us?"

"So?" Isaac shrugged.

"Well, Derek could get mad," Allison pointed out, agreeing with Stiles with the fact that trying to stalk Derek and Erica on their date would prove to be very, very disastrous.

Scott of course took her side. "Yeah. Really, really mad."

"I'll still do it," Lydia smiled mischeviously, standing up, "A few cuts and bruises is worth the show."

She and Isaac were the first to the door. Since Lydia was going, Stiles huffed and followed. Jackson did too, then Danny, with Allison, who was inevitably followed by Scott, and Boyd. Together, the wolves followed the scent, splitting up into pairs to look less conspicuous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both Derek and Erica knew the moment their pack was behind them as they walked down Main Street together, holding hands as they talked. Their speech faltered when the scents caught their noses. Derek growled, gaze hardening as he looked back at Lydia and Stiles, both holding up a newspaper in front of their faces.

"Don't bother," Erica whispered, "They'll go away eventually, right?"

Derek looked back at her. "I doubt it."

She convinced him to wait anyway, half-dragging him to the cinema. As soon as they were in, she could hear Stiles saying, "They're actually seeing a *movie*? Not, like, going to murder someone together?"

"Really, Stiles?" Lydia scoffed.

"What? Isn't that what werewolves do for bonding and stuff?"

"Shut up."

Erica forced herself to ignore them once Derek had the tickets and asked her if she wanted popcorn. "I never see a movie without popcorn," she grinned, tugging him towards the line for snacks. She still hadn't let go of his hand until she had to with holding the large popcorn and her water. She never knew his hand could be so warm.

All thoughts of Derek's wonderful hands had to take a backseat for a second or two as two more familiar scents reached her nose. Then a few more...then a couple more...yeah, the whole pack was there. And they were buying tickets for The Amazing Spider-Man...the same time, and the same theater, as Erica and Derek.

The Alpha turned his sharp gaze on her as they walked towards the theater. "Still think they'll leave?"

Erica bit her lip. "I got an idea."

She abruptly turned to the pack, which faltered in their step. "Hey guys," she smiled a little too sweetly, "Why don't you go in front of us? That way you can get better seats!"

"Uh," Allison looked to everyone else, "That's ok! You go on ahead!"

"We insist," Derek gestured to the door, an equally too sweet smile on his face. The fact that he was smiling at all would have suggested something wrong. However, when they didn't move, the smile dropped into a growl. "*Go*."

At least Jackson and Lydia somehow managed to look dignified while scrambling inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't really help, since they could still hear and smell them, but Erica and Derek at least tried to enjoy the space, sitting near the front row while the pack took to the back of the theater. Sadly, the previews had only just started playing before they could hear different members of the pack critiquing their date.

"Is he gonna put his arm around her?"

"They should at least hold hands."

"Honestly, Derek should smile more. She might be uncomfortable."

"They both smell a bit pissed. Wonder why."

"Maybe 'cause we're stalking them?"

"We are not stalking. We are...watching with purpose."

"Watching with purpose? Really?"

"Guys, quiet! I think he's making a move on her!"

"In the front row?"

"It could happen!"

"But not in the front row! They're in view of everyone! They should've just come to the back."

"With *us* here? No chance."

"Wait, wait! Scott's right! Look! He's putting his arm around her!"

"You lost me after 'Scott's right'."

"Oh, and she's putting her head on his shoulder! Good one, Derek."

"Can they hear us?"

"...oh, right."

Derek sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you going to stop following us now?" the Alpha snarled after the movie, patience having long run out.

The pack paused in their walking towards the cinema doors. "We weren't following you!" Scott claimed.

"Yeah!" Stiles nodded, "We just happened to be at the same theater at the same time, wanting to see the same movie. It happens!"

Erica crossed her arms. "What did they call it, Derek? 'Watching with purpose'?" then, scowling at them all, "Seriously, stop it."

They didn't. Just split up into pairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The couple took a break from walking around town to sit down at a little cafe outside. It was a bright summer afternoon, just the right temperature. Erica got herself some lemonade and people watched for a minute, trying to ignore the fact that the pairs were walking near them, others sitting at tables a few feet away, but to no avail. Her senses were simply too sensitive.

"You know what," the blonde straightened in her seat, catching Derek's eye. "Who cares? I'm not going to let them ruin this for us. I finally got you here, I'm not going to let it go to waste." and in front of God and everyone, yanked Derek forward to kiss him hard on the lips.

People gasped, but not as loudly as the pack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the cafe, the date went a little smoother. If only a little.

In Main Street, there was a small fountain area, around which Erica, Derek, and the pack sat. Well, Erica and Derek on one side, the pack on the other.

"Ignore them," Erica reminded Derek, "Just try to ignore them."

"How? They're all *right* there!"

"Well..." Erica reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out some spare change. "How about we make a wish?"

Derek stared at the coin in his hand. "Make a wish."

"Yeah. It works better if you throw it over your shoulder. And apparently something about holding hands with your true love, but you know," Erica swallowed, "I don't think that's really appropriate for a first date."

They held hands anyway.

Once again, the pack started talking.

"They're being *romantic*!"

"What is going *on* here?"

"Nice move, though. Points for Erica."

"Are you keeping score or something?"

"No...maybe I should. And Derek gets some points too for the hand holding."

"What about the cafe?"

"Points for Erica."

"So she's winning?"

"It all depends. Is Derek going to do something else?"

"We should place bets."

"Seriously? We're betting on a date? When exactly did this pack sink so low?"

"Since we started stalking them."

"Watching with purpose!"

"No, Stiles. We are definitely stalking them."

"And apparently, keeping score."

"...I still think my name's cooler."

"Um, guys? They're leaving."

They weren't just leaving. Derek and Erica were running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was around 5 o'clock when the pair reached the edge of the woods, overlooking Beacon Hills. They waited for a couple of minutes, listening for any sound, sniffing for their pack's scents. When there was nothing, Erica punched the air (proof that she was hanging around Stiles way too much).

"We lost them!"

Derek kissed her smile. "Good job."

"Good enough to get out of training?"

"No."

Erica deflated. "Fine."

It was silent, their breathing being the only sound besides the forest animals. Derek turned to her at last when the sun went down a little more, admiring the way she looked before speaking.

"...keeping score."

Erica shook her head, "I know." taking his hand again, "You really need to teach your pack some manners, Alpha."

Derek hummed, leaning back in to kiss her a second time that day, only gentler. She sighed softly in contentment, squeezing their entwined fingers. It was like a movie; on a hill, at the sunset, nearing the end of their first date (the first of hopefully many, because despite it all, Derek did have a great time). Some cliches never got old.

They pulled back, hand holding going to just holding each other close.

"Stiles. Put the camera down."

Stiles ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, and want more stories with these pairings, then put a prompt in my ask box on Tumblr (my url is the same as my screen name on here). The prompt, and the pairing(s) too, please.
> 
> <3


End file.
